


Cottage Rivers

by cyberlixie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlixie/pseuds/cyberlixie
Summary: They spend time with one another even if it means their lives could end in a single moment.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 16





	Cottage Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a very small Woosan oneshot, I hope you like it!

He watched from above, leaning on the sill on his window, pushing the small potted plants to the side so he could get a more comfortable position to watch. 

What was he watching? 

Choi San

Choi San, the most sought out man in their small village, maybe even to the other more larger villages nearby, or even the kingdoms that ruled over the land. He was known for his looks, strength, personality, intelligence, kindness, just everything about him was perfect. The raven had every woman in their village wrapped tightly around his pinky. They would do anything for San, attend to his every wish and need without a doubt. In fact as soon as he had appeared, a swarm of young women had surrounded him like a mob, trying to appeal themselves in a hope of becoming his wife and bearing his children.

But Wooyoung didn’t worry, he knew that the raven’s honey colored eyes only set their gaze on himself and no other.

He knew that no matter how many women hung off the muscled arms of his lover, he wpuld come back to Wooyoung only.

As he watched the raven with a watchful and loving gaze, he saw that San was dismissing the ladies kindly and walking away from the crowded area, instead making his way to Wooyoung’s small and cozy cottage.

As the raven approached, he pulled away from the window sill and made his way quickly down the stairs, stopping right in-front the worn down wooden door, waiting for a knock to echo inside the small humble abode.

As Wooyoung heard the knock on his door, he instantly opened the door to greet his lover, pulling him inside and closing the door istantly. He hugged San tightly to him, basking in the others scent of lavender. He felt arms snake around him to hug him back. He felt safe in those arms.

“I missed you.” San said, pulling the boy tighter and leaving a soft kiss on the crown of Wooyoung’s head. Wooyoung made a small hum of agreement, only wanting to bask in the others comfort.

“Come lets go to the river, where no one will see us.” San suggested, taking Wooyoung’s hand and putting a soft kiss on his knuckles. Wooyoung rinodded with a smile, keeping his hand in San’s as they made their way to the back door that led right into the forest.

It was a quiet walk to the river, one that had a comfortable silence as they kept their hands intertwined the whole time. They eventually made it there, to a shallow river thay rested at their ankles and floor was of pebbles with small fish swimming in its waters.

They cam to this spot to hode from judging eyes, to hide from the terrible fate if one was to see both of them together as lovers, to hide from an unfair death.

Wooyoung stood in the middle of the rivers passage, his black pants rolled up to his knees, San keeping a watchful gaze on him as he leaned his large frame on an oak tree.

“Come, Sannie! The waters nice!” Wooyoung called out, wanting his lover to join him in the water. San shook his head with an amused grin, begging to roll his own pants up to join Wooyoung.

When San approached the water, Wooyoung kicked his leg up, making a large splash hit San. Laughter erupted from the boy, echoing through the forests ancient trees, while the other stood still as he were an old statue.

A mischievous grin slowly settled itself on San’s features, looking directly at Wooyoung, the boy too distracted with laughter to pay attention to San’s quiet approach.

One moment Wooyoung was standing with laughter erupting from him and the second he is pinned on the floor with San on top of him as his hands went to his lovers sides to tickle him. the water soaking both of them wet, still shallow to not even reach Wooyoung’s chest even as he layed on the pebbles of the river.

They both laughed together, slowly becoming quiet as their foreheads made contact, their gazes set on eachothers eyes as they took deep breathes, smiles etched on their faces.

They wished they could be like this forever, to show their love for each other without the risk of dying for something so simple. They wished to be in love for the rest of eternity, to be together for life and death, and for their memories together be ones of happiness and passion. To spend endless days playing together and nights full of passion. 

All they wished was to leave each other till death do them part.


End file.
